A semiconductor laser device in which a semiconductor laser element is fixed to a stem and covered with a cap is known in Patent Document 1 or the like. Such a semiconductor laser device is mounted and used in a mounting object such as an image display device, a lighting fixture or a vehicle lamp. The semiconductor laser device disclosed in the Patent Document 1 emits laser light upward through a translucent member provided on an upper surface of the cap.